Patch Notes: Version 1.89b
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.89b Release Notes Suppression and Trials of Atlantis April 26, 2007 This version begins a series of major adjustment to Trials of Atlantis to reduce player frustration and make the entire experience user friendly. To start, all Master Level and artifact encounters except those in Celestius can now be completed with a single group (Battlegroup credit has not been removed from any encounter that already granted it) and Celestius encounters will now only require two groups to complete. Djinn stones and other teleportation methods have been added to many locations that were previously considered extremely difficult and time-consuming to reach, particularly with a single group. Later versions will include further adjustments, such as to the accessibility of commonly sought-after loot from these encounters. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Characters who are attacked by stealthed archers will now target the attacking archer, if the attacked player does not already have a target. * Pets will no longer continue to attack a character after the character has stealthed. * Pets will no longer "randomly" change to passive mode. This was caused by recent changes to the stealth system to remove a character from the monster's aggro list when the player has stealthed. *The camera snapback speeds have been adjusted and the camera will now only snapback horizontally. Note: Players can toggle the snapback feature off and on with the /snapback (off|on) command. * Players who hold both mouse buttons down at once will now move forward. * The in-game /help menu has been updated. USER INTERFACE NOTES * The ability Dirty Tricks now has an icon. * The ability Flurry now has an icon. * The ability Triple Wield now has an icon. * Trials of Atlantis Master Level and encounter bounty items no longer have a blank icon. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General * A new line of Direct Damage (DD) spells has been added to Midgard's Suppression baseline. *Two spells were removed from the baseline suppression line in order to make room for the DD spells. **4 Lesser Magic Shield **8 Disperse Strength * The level 6 root spell, Diffuse Movement, in Midgard's Suppression baseline has been moved to level 8. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General - Albion * Various structure and texture updates have been made in the Camelot Hills zone. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Since the rediscovery of the planes of Atlantis, scholars have noticed that much of the magic of Atlantis has been weakening steadily. The scholars suspect that this has been an ongoing process for many years, long before the realms received their invitations to participate in the trials. Signs are beginning to show that the more powerful creatures of the planes are being directly affected by this and heroes attempting to complete the trials have found them to be much less difficult lately. Even more fortuitous to the common adventurer has been the sudden appearance of new Djinn Stones across the lands. The Djinn bound to them seem to be a bit different somehow than others of their kind, but they appear just as willing to obey the ancient commands of their long dead Atlantean masters and provide magical transport those completing the trials. Coincidentally, friendly Tritons have even shown up in the Temple of Twilight offering magical transport around its underwater tunnels. An effort to find similar behavior among other Tritons has not yielded any positive results. Encounters - General * Several encounters have been made less difficult by adjusting spawn numbers, monster levels, and hit points. These encounters are listed below, specified by region. Aerus Encounters * Monsters involved in the following Master Level encounters have had their levels reduced: 8.1, 8.2, 8.3, 8.6, 8.8, 8.10, 9.1, 9.2, 9.3, 9.4, 9.5, 9.6, and 9.10. * Monsters involved in the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Braggart's Bow, Flamedancer's Boots, Foppish Sleeves, Guard of Valor, Jacina's Sash, and Shield of Khaos. * The sons of Creon for ML 8.5 have gotten much braver over the years and are now willing to fight their own battles when danger is about (they can now be single-pulled). * The search for Agne's Torso for ML 8.7 among the self-maintaining statue should no longer be so lengthy. * The Generator Operator's walk has slowed down to more of a crawl (during ML 9.10). * Eramai has decided to stop asking for music boxes as he's already collected quite a large pile of them. The Cloudsong pre-quest is no longer necessary to get encounter credit for the artifact and will no longer be offered by Destin. * New Djinn Stones can be found near the following encounters: 9.1 (at the entrance), 9.3, 9.4, 9.5, and 9.6 * The one-way Djinn Stones near the following encounters can now be ported to: 8.10 and 9.10 Oceanus Encounters * Monsters involved with the following Master Level (ML) encounters have had their levels reduced: 2.9, 3.2, 3.4, 3.5, 3.8, and 3.10. * Monsters involved with the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Arms of the Winds, Atlantis Tablet, Bracelet of Zo'arkat, Ceremonial Bracers, Crown of Zahur, and Night's Shroud Bracelet. * The gorgon Casta (for ML 3.3), will no longer cast her Area-Effect (AE) bolt. Her necklace has also become more fragile and prone to breaking in combat. * The amount of immature and Bonerending Barracudas that spawn for ML 3.6 has been reduced. * The length of Medusa's stun has been greatly reduced. The damage done by the associated Damage-Over-Time (DOT) spell has also been reduced. * Ki'atra and the Nervous Ketos (Uilani) have disappeared as the magic holding them to the planes has faded. Coincidentally, the door to the sunken ship Kythera resides in (for the Night's Shroud Bracelet) is no longer locked. Players may now simply enter the ship to combat her. * Sadri the Traitor (for Traitor's Dagger) may now only be found near Traldor's Temple and will no longer run away to other locations. * New Djinn Stones can be found near the following Master Level encounters: 3.1, 3.2, 3.3, 3.4, 3.5, and 3.9 * Players may now port to the Djinn Stones near the following encounters: 1.10, 2.8, and 2.10. Note: Previously these Djinn stones were designated as one-way return teleport only. * The Triton Altruists can now be found near the following encounters: 3.6, 3.7, 3.8, and 3.9. Stygia Encounters * Monsters involved in the following Master Level encounters have had their levels reduced: 4.5, 4.6. 4.8, 4.9, 4.10, 5.2, and 5.10. * Monsters involved in the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Crocodile's Tooth Dagger, Golden Spear, and Stone of Atlantis. * The Echo of Duamutef for ML 5.2 will no longer split as often. * Ammut (ML 5.10) will no longer summon as many Esenitu Au-mets, Zeperu Au-mets, or Summoned Black Crocodiles. * A new Djinn Stone can be found near the entrance inside the Halls of Ma'ati. * Players may now port to the Djinn Stones in the Land of Atum near the entrance to the Halls of Ma'ati and within the Halls of Ma'ati near Ammut. Note: Previously these Djinn stones were designated as one-way return teleport only. Volcanus Encounters * Monsters involved in the following Master Level encounters have had their levels reduced: 6.3, 6.6, 6.7, 6.8, 6.9, 6.10, 7.7, 7.8, and 7.10. * Monsters involved in the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Battler, Bruiser, Erinys Charm, and Tartaros' Gift. * After constantly being ignored and never allowed to fight intruders, Vazul's Master Trapsmith has removed the fire traps from around the gates of Vazul's Fortress (for 7.9) in protest. * The endurance challenges (MLs 7.3, 7.4, 7.5, and 7.6) now only require 5 minutes of survival instead of 10. * Typhon (7.10) will now become vulnerable for a longer period of time after his essence has been hit. * The monster Battler will no longer gain as many levels by killing players. * The true Bruiser will now periodically send an emote to players standing nearby, making it much easier to find. * New Djinn Stones can be found near the following encounters: 6.3, 6.7, 6.9, and in the southwest and northeast Mediator rooms. * Players may now port to the Djinn Stones near the following encounters: 6.10, 7.8, and 7.10. Note: Previously these Djinn stones were designated as one-way return teleport only. Celestius Encounters * All Celestius encounter monsters have had their levels reduced. * Leo will no longer split as often. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Quests - Midgard * Into the Crypt - Journal entries for this quest will now properly reference the player's destination as the Deadlands. Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes